Conventionally, a passenger protecting apparatus is devised, wherein if a vehicle side collision and roll over are detected or foreseen, an airbag housed as folded at an upper portion of a vehicle door opening, for example, in a roof side rail is inflated/unfurled, thereby absorbing and buffering an impact strength added to a passenger's head according to a cushion effect of the airbag in the case of a vehicle side collision and roll over, thus protecting the passenger's head.
A conventional passenger protecting apparatus houses an airbag as folded in a roof side rail to absorb/buffer an impact strength added to a passenger's head, and in the case of detecting a side collision with another vehicle and the like by a detector, the folded airbag is filled in with gas by an inflator and inflated/unfurled along side window glasses in a passenger compartment like a curtain, thereby supporting the passenger's head with the inflated/unfurled airbag, wherein in the case of the vehicle side collision and roll over an impact strength added to the passenger's head is intended to be absorbed and buffered (refer to Japan patent publication 2920291).
The conventional passenger protecting apparatus is structured so as to protrusively form attachment pieces like a tongue at an upper brim of the airbag and to fasten it in a folded situation to a body by a fitting such as a bolt through holes drilled in each attachment piece.
However, this structure causes a dropped bolt from a fastening position to enter in a gap in some occasions when fastening the airbag to a vehicle body because a Through-hole through which a bolt fastens the airbag to the body is positioned above the folded air bag.
In this occasion, it takes labor hours and time to take out the dropped bolt from the gap between the airbag and body and to attaching it, respectively. Moreover, because a work position becomes high for a worker who attaches the airbag in the vehicle compartment and an elevation angle becomes larger, accordingly, a worker's burden becomes larger.
Therefore, the conventional passenger protecting apparatus has a problem that it takes labor hours to attach the airbag to the vehicle body, and thereby the airbag cannot be efficiently attached to the body.